1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a recording apparatus, such as a copier, printer and facsimile machine, and in particular to an electrostatic recording apparatus in which an electrostatic latent image is first formed and then the latent image is developed into a visible image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an apparatus for recording image information on a sheet of plain paper, an electrophotographic recording system employing a laser or a LED array as an optical write-in unit for writing image information on a photosensitive member is known. However, such a system is disadvantaged mainly in high cost. Also well known is a recording system using a multi-stylus head for writing image information on a dielectric belt. However, this system is also disadvantaged in high cost as well as in difficulty in maintenance of a proper gap between the multi-stylus head and the dielectric belt. In addition, this latter system also suffers from a disadvantage of deposition of developer to the multi-stylus head, which could also deteriorate the quality of resultant image. Therefore, there has been a need to develop an improved electrostatic recording apparatus simple in structure, easy in maintenance, excellent in imaging performance and low in cost.